Heroes Of Olympus FuckFest
by Comicsandpornforlife
Summary: Feelings start arising in the Argo 2. With sex and drama emerging we must ask ourselfs will the be able to go through with quest?
1. Chapter 1

The Heroes of Olympus Fuckfest

Jason's P.O.V: As I walked down to our cabins I see Annabeth looking at me seductively. She came up to me and stroked my 8-inch penis. "Annabeth, I don't think we sho-" She cut me off with a kiss. "If we do lets at least get a room." I said. She pushed me into my room onto bed. Immediately she started sucking my cock. She took her mouth of my cock and started licking my balls. "Ohhhh." I moaned. She put her pussy on dick riding like a horse. Her boobs bouncing up and down screaming with pleasure.

Annabeth P.O.V: His dick felt so good in my pussy I screamed so loud thankful for the soundproof walls. I got off his dick because I could feel him about to cum I shoved his dick down my throat. "Oh fuck, that feels so gods damn good." He moaned. "It's about to get better." I said. I put his dick in my pussy I gave him doggy style. "Ohh." I moaned. I got off his dick and started to give him a dance. I shook my ass in his face as he jerked off. I took his free hand and put it in my pussy. "Oh, fuck Jason." I moaned. I put my boobs in his face and he motorboated them. I got up and winked at him. I got my clothes on and left.


	2. Leo And Hazel Fiasco?

Leo's P.O.V: I was doing my night shift when Hazel came up in her panties. She had no bra on! She looked up tired I couldn't stop looking at her D sized breasts. She smiled her golden eyes glistening. She came up to the wheel. "Hey Leo." She smiled as she said that. "Hazel should you put on a-" She cut me off by putting her hand down my pants. She slowly slipped them off my 12-inch dick hitting her face. "Wow you are excited." She said happily. She then shoved all 12-inches down her throat. She started sucking as hard she could. I started to moan as I came in her mouth.

Hazels P.O.V: I took Leo's dick out of my mouth and slipped it in my clit. All of a sudden, he came very quickly. "Okay cowboy lets slow down there." I moaned as he slid in and out of my clit. Being from the 1940's this was all new to me. He started to go quicker. "Ohhh. Ohhh." I moaned. "Fuck me Leo!" I screamed. "I'm going to cum!" I got off his dick and shoved it in my mouth, his cum going down my throat. I looked up and for a second, I saw Sammy then Frank. It immediately turned me off. "I'm sorry I can't do this." I said getting my panties back on. "Come on." He said pulling me closer by the arm kissing me. I pulled away. "No! Get off me!" I said running down the stairs. I locked myself in my room. Frank found me in the morning staring at the door terrified of Leo.


	3. Percy Gets Salty

Percy's P.O.V

As I was swimming, trying find out how to help the animals in the aquarium. Those poor things. Suddenly I saw my step mother Amphitrite sitting on a rock crying. I swam up to her. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Your father has divorced me after I bore him three children." She screamed. I put my hands on her shoulders massaging them. "It's okay." I whispered. She let out a small moan then seemed embarrassed that she did. She then took one of my hands and put it down to her clit. Surprisingly she had no clothes on but she did a few seconds ago. She shoved two of my fingers into her clit. "I have a bad feeling about-" She cut me off but shushing me. "It's okay he'll never know." She reassured me. An air bubble appearing around us. Floating in the bubble I flipped her to her back so she was facing me. I ripped my pants off and shoved my cock into her pussy. "Ohhh." She moaned."Fuck me harder Percy." She moaned. I pleased her as I started going faster. "Please fuck me harder." She was going to be a challenge. I slid out her and jammed my dick straight into her ass. She screamed loud as can be. I leaned over and whispered into her ear "You feel it now?" "Yeees oh yeah." She screamed. I felt like cumming so I came out her ass and shoved my dick down her throat cumming down her throat. A knife burst the bubble and I recognized it as Annabeth's. I quickly pulled my pants up and swam up.

Hey guys Chris or ComicsandPorn here just wanted to say sorry for not uploading last week. I'm going to starting a new story (this one will not be discontinued) basically about my fantasies and turning them into a story (I know that sounds weird.) I'll also be doing a Marvel Porn series simply because I can't seem to find any. So yeah 🙂


End file.
